Carol Of The Bells
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Se oyen cantares por do quier Para anunciar la navidad ¡Oh ya repiten las campañas! La noticia ya llego


_La navidad disipara_

 _La soledad de mi canción_

 _Alla en belén cristo nació_

 _A los pastores se anunci_ o

El rey calabaza daba su paseo nocturno por el bosque, como desde hace días acostumbraba. Dejaba a su esposa dormida en la tranquilidad de su casa para pensar en sus inquietudes sin preocuparla, ya suficiente tenía ella. Sin detenerse caminaba y caminaba hasta se sentía lo suficiente calmado para regresar a lado de su compañera. Pero hoy era distinto, no podía mandar lejos ese sentimiento de zozobra.

 _Ding di ri ron_

 _Dind di ri ron_

Como cada navidad, la culpa se ceñia sobre el, estaba seguro de que aun cuando pasaran siglos nunca podrá olvidar su penosa actuacion esa fecha. En unos minutos seria navidad...

 _Se oyen cantares por do quier_

 _Para anunciar la navidad_

 _¡Oh ya repiten las montañas!_

 _La noticia ya llego_

Sally...su Sally. Era ella quien le preocupaba, estaba embarazada, algo que no sabían que podía pasar, por su puesto que se alegraron, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba ella parecía pasarla mal...muy mal. Tal vez estaba algo paranoico, pero le preocupaba de sobre manera que pudiera perderla, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella. Según el doctor no faltaba mucho para que su hijo o hija naciera, y ese sentimiento se hacia cada vez mas grande, no sabia que pasaria con su Sally.

 _¡Suenan los cascabeles, las castañuelas_

 _Cantemos es navidad!_

 _¡Suenan los cascabeles, las castañuelas_

 _Cantemos es navidad!_

Ese sentimiento lo golpeo en el pecho, tan fuerte que tuvo que detener su caminar, olvidando como respirar por un momento. Emprendió la marcha de regreso a casa, se sentiría mejor cuando la viera a salvo en su cama. Sin pensarlo mas volvió sobre sus pasos corriendo, el tétrico paisaje lo fastidiaba se sobre manera en estos momentos, la pequeña cuidad parecía mas grande y obscura de noche, eso solo de dificultaría llegar con su esposa.

 _Un ambiente lleno de alegria_

 _Hay un nuevo sol, un nuevo día_

 _Un ambiente lleno de alegria_

 _Hay un nuevo sol, un nuevo dia_

Estaba a metros de llegar a la verja, si tuviera corazón de seguro latería tan fuerte que se saldría de su corazón, la abrió sin importarle mas y subió de tres las escaleras de la entrada. Desesperado abrió la puerta cuando escucho un grito...no era de terror como tantos había escuchado o provocado por él como tantas veces, ni de sorpresa como aquella vez que presentó la navidad a los habitantes de Halloween Town...no, eso esa un grito de dolor puro...

 _Hoy las campañas sonaran_

 _Con la alegría de navidad_

 _A este concierto me unire_

 _Gran alegría yo sentiré..._

Se congelo por un minuto, pero su cuerpo reacciono ante el segundo alarido de dolor, llego justo a tiempo para sujetar a su esposa antes de que se desplomara y sufriera un golpe mayor contra el piso, su voluminoso vientre sobresalía por su delgada figura, sudaba frío, se removía, soltaba quejidos bajos, él... Jack Skellington...el rey calabaza...no tenia la menor idea de que hacer ni como actuar, pronto llegó la ayuda, algunas brujas entraron apresuradas, el Doctor Flinklenstein entro con su nueva "Sally" como todos la llamaban en el pueblo, tal como le indicaron coloco con suma delicadesa a su frágil muñeca en la cama y salio para no estorbar.

 _La navidad disipara_

 _La soledad de mi canción_

 _Alla en belén cristo nació_

 _A los pastores se anuncio_

 _Se oyen cantares por do quier_

 _Para anunciar la navidad_

 _¡Oh ya repiten las montañas!_

 _La noticia ya llego_

El tiempo se detuvo para el, no parecía querrer avanzar, como si solo quisieran exasperarlo. Al intentar distraerse de silencio aplastante del ambiente y los quejidos de dolor de su esposa, alcanzo a ver por la ventana a casi todos los ciudadanos en pijama...fuera de su casa...solo esperando noticias...con caras preocupadas. Incluso Zero estaba muy preocupado, intentando distraer a su amo, sin logró alguno. Jack solo podía pensar en una cosa...su mas grande amor estaba en la habitación, sufriendo dolor, sin el poder hacer nada.

 _¡Suenan los cascabeles, las castañuelas_

 _Cantemos es navidad!_

 _¡Suenan los cascabeles, las castañuelas_

 _Cantemos es navidad!_

 _Un ambiente lleno de alegria_

 _Hay un nuevo sol, un nuevo día_

 _Un ambiente lleno de alegria_

 _Hay un nuevo sol, un nuevo dia_

El alba apuntaba para salir...y seguía sin saber que pasaba con Sally...estaba a punto de volverse loco de desesperación, hacia un rato los gritos de dolor eran mas fuertes e incluso creyo escuchar un llanto de parte de su esposa. Pronto habría un hoyo debajo de sus pies por tantas vueltas que daba sobre el mismo camino, se detuvo al escuchar el grito mad fuerte que había dado su Sally, resono por toda la casa y hacia eco en su cabeza, sin evitarlo se dirigio a la puerta cuando esta se abrió abruptamente, era Tasha..la nueva "Sally"...cargando algo pequeño en sus brazos... Un llanto tenue capto su atención, tomo con sumo cuidado el bulto que se removió, una sonrisa apareció en su cara al contemplar... _a su hija._..

 _Hoy las campañas sonaran_

 _Con la alegría de navidad_

 _A este concierto me unire_

 _Gran alegría yo sentiré..._

Sin perder tiempo entro a la habitación a ver a su amada...lucia cansada, pero sus ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara, Jack dejo que ella cargara a la pequeña y se sentó a modo de poder abrazarlas a las dos...por fin pudo respirar tranquilo al ver a sus dos mayores tesoros a salvo y en sus brazos, nadie pudo romper ese momento de felicidad y paz que habia, todos salieron en silencio, ya tendrían tiempo de felicitar a la pareja e incluso conocer a la nueva habitante de Halloween Town...pero nadie se percato de la caja adornada estilo navidad que apareció de pronto en el sillón...ya tendrian tiempo de ver su contenido y leer la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba del moño _._

 _Ding di ri ron_

 _Dind di ri ron..._


End file.
